People's Republic of China/Strategy
People's Republic of China has the largest population in the world and by its extension, the largest army. China prefers to deploy hoarding cheap, moderately armored and armed units into the fray, which can cost-efficiently tear a defensive position in larger numbers. China does not shy away from losing a few men or even vehicles in their quest for victory either, but their number and feeling of unity and strength give them a greater advantage the larger their army becomes, through the Horde Bonus, which can be further increased by Nationalism. China is about quantity over quality as mentioned above. China's units are weak individually, but the Horde Bonus, low costs and short production times emphasize spamming, and overwhelming the opponents through attrition. China's arsenal is very versatile, providing many strategy choices to players aside from spamming. China fields a wide variety of infantry and tank units, a considerable airforce and support units. China also possesses nuclear and napalm weapons for delivering area of effect damage, which are very effective at obliterating enemy concentrations, as well as holding the line through area denial. All of these are complemented by China's robust economy. Supply Trucks have very high collecting rate and when Supply Docks exhaust, Hackers provide the most cost-efficient Secondary Economy in the game. Infantry China's infantry costs are low, which can be further decreased by 20% after building Propaganda Center. As for units themselves, they can be used for brute-force attacks, or supporting the armored divisions. Red Guards are produced in pairs, basically defining the China's approach in the battle, while Tank Hunters deal the highest DPS among the anti-vehicle/air infantry under Horde Effect. Most importantly, Tank Hunter's projectile can't be deflected by any missile-defense system (since it's not a missile), and it is hitscan, meaning it will hit the target immediately after projectile ejects from the weapon. Early game, Red Guard+Tank Hunter rushing is a viable strategy, since these units are quickly produced and very mobile. If executed correctly, it may come to the point that Red Guards completely lockdown the enemy Barracks with their Bayonet ability, while Tank Hunters fend off enemy vehicles. If the enemy produces a helicopter, it can be easily dispatched with hitscan projectiles. As the game continues, China can start fielding more expensive support infantry, in the form of Minigun Teams and Disruptor Teams. Minigun Teams have a very long range and high DPS, making it very useful for both defensive and offensive purposes. They need to be carefully micromanaged for deployment (unlike Red Guards+Tank Hunters), but their combat capabilities make it worth for extra clicks. Disruptor Team is the anti-vehicle counterpart of Minigun Team, which has a very long range and very high burst damage, and also requires deployment. If Tactical Nuclear Weapons General's Promotion is unlocked, Nukeneers will also be available. Nukeneers are artillery counterpart of aforementioned teams above, possessing very long range and high area of effect damage for an infantry unit, but slow and require deployment. China's hero unit Black Lotus possesses a lot of useful abilities which revolve around capturing buildings, disrupting vehicles, stealing cash and more. To trade off, she doesn't carry any form of weapons so she must be carefully micromanaged to justify her cost. Vehicles China fields a wide variety of vehicles, in the form of tanks, artillery and support. They aren't a lot useful individually, but they are a force to be reckoned with under Horde Effect. Early game, China can field Battlemaster Tanks, Gattling Tanks, Troop Crawlers and Hopper Tanks. Battlemaster Tanks are cheap and fast units with poor combat capabilities. They are complemented by Gattling Tanks, which is brutally effective against infantry and aircraft; and Troop Crawlers, which can provide Propaganda Support for regeneration and rate of fire after upgrading with Crawler Modular Kit. Battlemaster+Gattling+Crawler combo can be efficiently used without much micromanagement, and it's very good at both harassing and defending. Hopper Tanks are basically trash units, it's best used for "filling in the blanks" for maintaining the Horde Effect. It's scouting function is superseded by Listening Outpost, which has a lot of abilities for battlefield intelligence. It's worth noting that rate of fire from both Propaganda Effect and Horde Effect stacks, which provides Chinese Horde staggering amounts of DPS. Later on, China starts to field flame units, in the form of Dragon Tanks and Inferno Cannons, which are capable of literally setting fire to the battlefield and annihilating light units. After purchasing Volatile Incendiaries, they can trigger firestorms for area denial, which is very effective against light units. Black Napalm upgrade further increases their damage, including Napalm Strike damage, which is one of the most important upgrades for China. China's expensive super-heavy tanks require Breakthrough Strategy GP, but it is very well worth is if the game drawns out and you have spare cash. This GP unlocks Overlord Tanks and Shenlong Tanks. Overlord Tank has very high armor and firepower, and it can be further upgraded with modular defenses, most popular being the Gattling Cannon and one or two Speaker Tower for regeneration, requiring much less micromanagement than Bunker upgrade and can take on just about everything in large numbers. Shenlong Tanks are more expensive (with add-ons), but generally more effective at annihilating base defenses with Tactical Nuke Mortars upgrade (requires Tactical Nuclear Weapons GP). Shenlong Tanks lack anti-air weapons, so they should be escorted by Twin Fangs and optionally supported by ECM Tanks and some form of Propaganda Effect. Shenlong Tank w/Mortar + Twin Fang combo requires almost no micromanagement, selecting them and giving attack-move command (Pressing A and clicking on the ground you want to attack) is sufficient. This combo brings the enemy to their knees most of the time, but requires a robust economy. If you prefer to include ECMs and Crawlers, there will be micromanagement involved, but they will reduce casualties. Aircraft China has a considerable airforce. While inferior to USA, it is vital to be succesful. China fields two fixed-wing aircraft types, in the form of MiG Fighters and MiG Bombers. MiG Fighters are very cheap for a jet and very effective individually, so they should be produced as soon as hitting the Tier-1. Early on, MiG Fighters can be used for harassing enemy economy, sniping enemy tanks and helicopters. Later on, they will be used for sniping the enemy artillery. If enemy brings Heavy Anti-Air, it's always worth to trade MiG Fighters, because they are cheaper than almost every artillery and produced very quickly. It's worth noting that MiG Fighters are especially effective against Rocket Buggies, since China is vulnerable against them until buying ECMs. Unlike Fighters, Bombers are not easy to maintain; since they are more expensive, not a lot useful before purchasing upgrades, and they require to be used in groups to trigger firestorms. However after setting everything up, Bombers deal extremely high damage over time on a large area, capable of annihilating slow units caught inside firestorm. It's not recommended to trade Bombers like Fighters so if the enemy brings a lot of anti-air, using Inferno Cannons is more cost-efficient. Han Gunship is the primary attack helicopter of China, which can be further upgraded with Nuclear/Napalm/EMP addons. Propaganda Airship is the support aircraft, which can be used for Propaganda Effect, or tanking the enemy anti-air fire, providing opportunities for other air units. Aircraft Armor provides extra HP for Chinese aircraft so it should be purchased as well, it can make a difference when a unit escapes with a sliver of HP. Defenses China can effectively turtle if everything is positioned correctly. Twin Fangs + Gattling Cannons easily deny the sky to the enemy, since they can't be ignored by any form of counter-measures. Bunkers filled with 4 Tank Hunters and 1 Pyro Technician can easily fend of ground-attack waves while being immune to garrison clearing, and enemy artillery can be simply destroyed by MiG Fighters. Speaker Towers can provide regeneration to nearby Disruptor Teams, can be upgraded to ECM Jammer Towers for missile defense, or Sensor Towers for detecting stealth on a huge area. If Tactical Nuclear Weapons is unlocked, Nuke Cannons can be acquisitioned and they can easily annihilate attack waves and providing area-denial with leaving radiation after the blast, while safely staying behind the Bunker and inside the ECM Jammer Tower range. Finally, every Chinese building can be upgraded with Land Mines, which are stealthed and makes it very hard infiltrating to the well-built Chinese base. To sum up, Gattling Cannons and Twin Fangs can be spammed whenever you have spare cash, to the point that they destroy aircrafts from support powers. Bunkers and Gattling Cannons are built to protect your Supply Depots early on, and production structures later on. Bunkers+Gattling Cannons are further supplemented by ECM Jammer Towers and Land Mines, optionally Nuke Cannons staying in the back. MiG Fighters should wait in the back with "Guard Air" command, and destroy enemy artillery whenever possible. A few Sensor Towers are needed for detecting stealth as well, they are especially useful against Nighthawks and GLA infantry with Camouflage. Category:Subpages Category:Faction strategies